


company

by thewarlocksbitch



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: Malec, Malec Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarlocksbitch/pseuds/thewarlocksbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the tumblr post: "why does no one tell me if we have people over. I just walked down stairs in batman boxers and a 'say hey if youre gay' t-shirt"</p>
            </blockquote>





	company

Magnus yawned and rolled out of bed, tripping over his own two feet towards the faint sound of Alec’s voice, coming from outside the door.  
He smiled and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Where Alec was, coffee was sure to be found. 

After running a hand through his sleep mussed hair, he stepped into the main room of his loft, and froze. 

The room was full of Shadowhunters; they sat rigidly on the sofa, leaned against the wall, fiddled with the weapons at their belts and glared at him with thinly veiled annoyance. 

He leaned against the door and crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly aware of his ridiculous outfit.   
There was a difference, Magnus thought, between eccentric, exotic fashion and…. and this.

But who could judge him for sleeping in batman boxers and a hilarious and prideful t-shirt?

Shadowhunters, apparently.

Magnus tried to act unconcerned and sought out a familiar pair of blue eyes. He smiled.   
Alec was leaning on a counter by the coffee machine, his skin pale against the black material of his gear. He was staring at Magnus, mouth hanging open, his cheeks flushed adorably.

Magnus cleared his throat, and the Shadowhunters fell silent, watching him expectantly.   
“Alexander?” He asked, raising his eyebrows. “You didn’t tell me we had company.”   
He grinned at the gathered Shadowhunters and waved a lazy hand. “Hello,” 

A few greetings came from the crowd, and Alec made a strangled noise and stood up straight.

He not so subtly looked from Magnus’s face to his shirt, then boxers, with questioning eyes, as if Magnus were unaware of the outfit.  
Magnus bit at his lip as Alec’s wide eyes lingered on him, knowing that, when they were alone, Alec’s reaction to his current state would be different.

Maryse’s eyes flickered between them, and she cleared her throat. 

“Magnus Bane,” she began, getting up from the chair she had been sitting in and straightening her weapons belt. “There has been a…” Her eyes drifted off to a Shadowhunter sulking in a corner, who looked determined to not acknowledge her. “Situation. There was a problem encountered during a raid.”

She looked angry, as if it belittled her to even tell him of this.

Magnus nodded in mock enthusiasm, and Maryse went on, frowning.   
“We require your particularly renowned skills. You are to summon four certain lower demons, and you will be provided with their teeth or nails to do so.” 

When Magnus said nothing, she went on. “You will, of course, be fairly compensated.” 

“Sure,” Magnus said, “but why are you all here? Not that I don’t enjoy the company, but you shouldn’t need almost every Shadowhunter available to come to my loft.” 

“Every person here is essential to interrogate the demons.” Maryse said flatly. 

Magnus’s patience was fraying, and he had to force himself to stay pleasant. “I need to actually summon them first. I’ll be sure to let Alexander know when they’re ready.”   
He flashed a grin at Alec, who looked as if he may die of embarrassment. 

Maryse stepped forward and handed Magnus a bag that, supposedly, contained parts of demons that he wasn’t extremely excited to use. 

“I’ll be bringing a contract to officiate this agreement when everything is prepared.” 

Magnus smiled brightly and snapped his fingers, making the door to the stairs fly open and bang against the wall. “Excellent.” He said, and tapped his foot impatiently as all the Shadowhunters, taking the hint, slowly left.   
All but one. 

Alec was watching him, a quiet, teasing smile playing on his lips. He unbuckled his weapons belt and let it drop to the floor, and Magnus tried to ignore the jump in his pulse as Alec walked towards him. 

“That was a wonderful surprise…” Magnus started to say, but trailed off at the mischievous glint in Alec’s eyes. 

Alec’s fingers found the waistband of Magnus’s ridiculous boxers, brushed the warm skin under his amusing shirt, and he pulled him in for a kiss, a quick brush of soft, eager lips. “Hey.”


End file.
